


i don’t just want to take your breath away, i want to rip it from your mouth and keep it locked away between my teeth (you can only have it back if you kiss me again)

by schizokyloren (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Kylux for the win, Mpreg, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Soft Ben Solo, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/schizokyloren
Summary: Kylo Ren is home from military duty due to an injury. He promises his husband, Armitage, that he's ok. But when Armitage confesses that he'd like a little baby to keep them company -- Kylo is hesitant. After a night of confessing some truths to each other, they find themselves pregnant nearly at the same time -- several months later.A soft, married Kylux AU.ABANDONED
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	i don’t just want to take your breath away, i want to rip it from your mouth and keep it locked away between my teeth (you can only have it back if you kiss me again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarKillerBae (Luciferous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/gifts), [ccharliee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccharliee/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first Kylux work, I've been on the edges of this fandom for a long time. I want to thank StarKillersBae for encouraging this work and helping me find my roots in the Kylux fandom. Her Kylux Selkie art is the light of my life.
> 
> And for Charlie, without whom this work would be impossible, and for whose friendship I am eternally grateful for.

Kylo was on medical leave after an injury. A long wound on his face that had looked much worse than it actually was. Or that’s what Kylo kept telling his nervous husband. Armitage had been worried regardless. He was always anxious about Kylo's wellbeing, especially after being deployed. The first week or so had comprised of Armitage clinging to him like a large koala. But now, a month later, they'd begun to think about other things. 

"I want a baby," Armitage said one night. He was standing in their bedroom door. His face was flushed and he was wringing his hands together nervously. The soft light of Kylo's reading lamp illuminated his face, in a warm glow. "You'll be home for a while with the injury, and I... I've been thinking about it for a while. I want a child with you, sweetheart." He spoke, wearing the bathrobe that he always wore before bed and nothing else. Kylo had given it to his husband, and he knew it was likely his favorite piece of clothing. It was black and was monogrammed with an 'A' over the left side. 

Kylo can sense the trepidation in his husband’s voice. He'd always been... insecure, thanks to his father, and he usually leaned on Kylo for support. 

When Armitage gives him an expectant look, Kylo began, “You want...” he swallowed hard and tried not to look at the way Hux was wringing his hands. 

Kylo was a born and bred warrior. He was an infantry sniper, like his father before him. 

Kylo presses forward, “A baby? An actual human being that’s going to miss and worry about me while I’m on the front lines? I get enough nervous calls from you when I’m out getting shot at.” Kylo gives his husband a sad smile, “I would love to... but... I’m afraid of making you a single parent, and no one wants that.” 

Armitage frowns thoughtfully and sits down next to Kylo on the bed. 

Kylo had no illusions about how he would likely meet his end. He was nearly 15 years into his military service and at 20 years he’d get to retire with... a very cushy pension and a whole lot of scars, both mental and physical. 

“This isn’t the time to make light, dear,” Armitage reprimands softly. 

Kylo quirks a doubtful brow at his lover. “I want to, I would love to give us a little girl with your eyes and my hair, or a little boy with my nose and your handsome face. What I don’t want is...” Kylo takes off his reading glasses and sighs. His hands tremble, and he looks up at Hux with the saddest look in his eyes. 

Armitage cuts in and says, “Please don’t get my hopes up, you know how badly I’ve wanted you safe for so long.” 

He presses a calloused finger to Armitage’s soft lips. Then keeps talking through the thought process he needed to get out. “I don’t want to die, so I’m going to speak to my commanding officer tomorrow. I want to get a special dispensation for the reserves. I don’t know if they’ll make me do another tour or not before I can leave.” Kylo crooks his finger at his husband. “I’ll have to get a job if it happens. I’m sure mom would be thrilled if I put a baby in you, she’s been asking for grandbabies for years.”

Armitage sat up and stared at him, eyes wide, "You're retiring?" He asked before a smile spread across his lips. He'd always been supportive of Kylo's choice to serve— Armitage came from a long line of military men. He had planned on serving himself until he busted his leg in an accident. Instead, he worked for the government, knowing that what he did helped his husband in some way or another.

Armitage bit his lip and shifted his weight on the bed, closer to Kylo. Kylo was hesitant, this was his job — fighting and someday dying to save those he loved. 

He could tell Hux was determined though, no matter what forces were working against them. 

Armitage speaks up then, “I want to always have a piece of you, I want us to live on beyond our own deaths.” 

“Yes, well, my death will likely come sooner than yours,” Kylo says, and smiles sadly. 

Hux holds Kylo’s hand. He catches the way his fingers shook slightly and curls his smaller body into Kylo's side. His head slotted in where it always did. 

Kylo knew his husband had been waiting for him to say that for years. Hux wanted him to be done leaving for months on end and done risking it all for his country. It had been a finer point of one of their recent arguments, that Kylo had given enough. 

“I want you here, in our bed. So I can fuss over you and give you a kiss every night before we go to sleep, this is where you belong. Not sleeping in some tent in a desert.” So Hux cups his jaw and presses his lips against his, so happy that he finally made the choice. 

Kylo wasn’t sure his decision was made per se but this felt pretty definitive. He wanted to get out of the cycle of deployment and coming home to build up his strength, only to be deployed for fifteen or more months. The skype calls weren’t enough to sustain their love forever. And with every passing day, Kylo’s odds of making it back grew slimmer. 

"Kylo, I... thank you. _Thank you_." Hux whispered against his lips, he blinks fast to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall as he smiled.

“Don’t cry sweetheart, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” Kylo hums. 

When Armitage calmed down and they’re comfortable in bed together, Kylo asks his husband. “Did you want to carry our little one? I’m more than happy to.” 

“I think we should proceed as usual. We can stop our birth control and see who gets knocked up first,” Armitage responds. 

“Alright, should we get some practice in?” There’s a knowing smirk on Kylo’s expressive face. 

Armitage kisses Kylo and gets on top of him. “I’m gonna fuck you so good,” and Kylo doesn’t doubt it. 

Kylo is hard, and so is Hux, but also they’re wet. That’s the thing about being able to get pregnant as a guy, they got the best of both worlds. Kylo kisses Armitage’s hair, and they pull off their own clothes in a rush, it’s been too long. 

He strokes Kylo's cock, and slides two fingers into Kylo’s slit. Kylo’s back arches off the bed slightly, his pelvis angling toward Armitage’s body. Kylo’s husband works his way down Kylo’s lean, broad body, a body he hopes will soon be round and full with a baby. 

Armitage’s lips suck on the delicate flesh of Kylo’s slit, and then his cock. He eats Kylo’s slit like it’s a four-course meal. Kylo is in heaven. After years of being torn apart and being in unimaginable pain, he gets to come home to Armitage, and build a family. 

“Put it in me,” Kylo groans, in that deep male moan of his. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this, sweetheart.” Armitage sighs, and spreads Kylo for him. 

Kylo’s red, leaking cock desperately needs attention, and his husband is more than glad to oblige. Armitage sinks into his husband and their hands join over Kylo’s head. They sigh their relief at being joined this way again. 

Kylo’s hips stutter, trying to get some god’s forsaken friction. 

“You want to top from the bottom sweetheart?” 

Kylo can only nod, Armitage is wonderfully endowed and nearly as big as Kylo himself. He takes a hold of Armitage’s hips and begins fucking himself on his husband’s cock. Kylo sets a brutal pace and both their thighs are shaking after not long. It had been so long since either of them had done this. Kylo had nearly forgotten that his husband was the best lay he’d ever had. 

“F-fuck.” Kylo swears. 

“S-shhh, oh maker!” Armitage cries out as Kylo’s walls begin to spasm around him. “You’re milking me so good, sweetheart.” 

Kylo’s panting and his eyes roll back as Armitage pumps him full of cum. Armitage collapses, boneless and sated onto Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s thighs are shaking and they’re both breathing hard. 

After a short refractory period, Kylo rolls over on top of Armitage and repeats the process. 

*~*~* 

They carry on like that every night. And two months later, after Kylo had missed a cycle, and was getting sick before breakfast early every morning — they knew what they had to do. 

Armitage ruffles his husband’s hair, and sticks a pregnancy test in his hand the fifth morning in a row he’s gotten sick after waking up. Kylo was still cleaning off the sick from his lips. “It's just a stomach bug — I don’t think —“ 

“Male pregnancies can be complicated. We need to know as soon as possible.” Hux kisses Kylo’s cheek, pats his hip, and closes the bathroom door. 

Three and a half minutes later — Kylo is staring at himself in the mirror. He’s officially retired from the Army. He didn’t have to answer to anyone for his pregnancy. He’d even gotten his cushy retirement — or at least part of it. 

He begins to cry, and he doesn’t know why. “Armie, sweetheart.” Kylo sobs from the bathroom and his husband is there in a moment. 

“What’s wrong — is it negative?” 

“N-no. It’s positive. I-I’m so o-overwhelmed.” Kylo shudders, and Armitage gathers him in his arms. 

“Hey,” He angles Kylo’s watery, dark eyes, at his clear blue ones. “You’re ok. We’re going to have a beautiful son or daughter, and they’re going to grow up to be smart, and charming, and successful.” 

Kylo sinks into Armitage’s embrace, and Armitage eventually begins making him breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
